Serão certas as suas palavras?
by Kik-chan
Summary: Sango não agüentava mais ver aquela mesma cena repetitivas vezes! Gostava muito de Miroku, ao ponto de não admitir isso por medo de ser rejeitada. O monge sempre fala que a ama, mas serão certas as suas palavras? Oneshot romântica de Sango e Miroku.... a


Serão certas as suas palavras?

Estavam na Era Feudal. InuYasha, Kagome e Shippou foram a cabana da velha Kaede pedir medicamentos, enquanto Sango e Miroku ficariam para tomar conta de um vilarejo em que passavam os dias. Estava tudo calmo. Sango resolveu ir dar um passeio.

- Estou saindo. Fique ai para tomar conta de tudo, entendeu? – Falava com firmeza olhando para Miroku, afinal, estava nervosa com ele por ele ter paquerado outra mulher.

- Uhum. – Respondeu sem discussão, acenando com a cabeça. Afinal, Sango parecia realmente muito brava. – Er...

- Sim?

- Não, não é nada Sango-chan. – Perdera as palavras. Corou na mesma hora.

- Ótimo. Se assim, já vou, e não me espere tão cedo.

E saiu em direção a uma floresta, perto do vilarejo. Sango não agüentava mais ver aquela mesma cena repetitivas vezes! Gostava muito de Miroku, ao ponto de não admitir isso por medo de ser rejeitada. O monge sempre fala que a ama, mas serão certas as suas palavras?

- Monge... Por que logo você, tão pervertido, foi tomar o meu frágil e puro coração? – Pensava em meio de soluços enquanto caminhava.

- Não posso ficar aqui! Tenho que me redimir com Sango! – Miroku também estava aflito. Magoara mais uma vez a mulher que amava? Não, de novo não. Ele tinha que dar um "fim" nisso. – Como dizer a ela que eu a amo mais do que tudo nesta vida? E o amor que alimento por ti é mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento que eu já possa ter sentido, mesmo que sendo a dor? Tenho que ir atrás dela. Mas não posso deixar o vilarejo sozinho!

- Vá, Houshi-sama. – Ouviu uma voz.

- Hã? – Olhou para trás assustado. – Kikyou-sama?

- Vá atrás de sua felicidade. A minha pode não estar aqui, afinal, já estou morta. Mas busque a sua. Deixe o vilarejo por minha conta.

- Arigato, Kikyou-chan.

E começou a correr. Será que daria tempo de, mais uma vez, pedir desculpas a sua amada? Ela aceitaria, mais um pedido de perdão?

Chegou à floresta. Agora Houshi-sama respirava, estava cansado. Mas nem o cansaço o impediria de fazer o que precisava ter feito há muito tempo.

Andou por mais um tempo, até avistar de longe sua amada.

- Sango-chan! – gritou desesperadamente.

- Hã? Miroku? – Disse, virando-se para trás.

_Se eu tivesse o mundo  
que eu queria ter, trocaria tudo  
por você...   
só você..._

Os meus dias são  
tristes e sem cor...  
sem seu calor,  
tudo é dor e solidão... 

Fecho os meus olhos  
e vejo você  
sempre o sol do meu céu,  
sorrindo pra mim...  
com toda sua luz...

Nos meus sonhos, vou sempre ter você.  
Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver.

Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim  
o seu sorriso lindo até o fim.

Seus olhos brilhavam. Miroku veio atrás de dela? Sango não acreditava, também, mal podia acreditar.

- Sango! – disse ao encontro dela.

- O que faz aqui, Houshi-sama? Não pedi para você tomar conta do vilarejo? – Perguntava tentando disfarçar a sua alegria em vê-lo.

- Desculpe Sango, mas se eu não viesse aqui agora, eu não dormiria em paz esta noite. A Kikyou esta tomando conta do vilarejo para nós.

- Hunf. – dizia fingindo não se importar com a sua presença. - Mas afinal, por que a preocupação?

- Sango... – pegou as mãos delas, num ato impensado, talvez.

- Glup! – Sango engolia em seco. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, estava ficando corada. – Mas o que você está fazendo afinal? – Disse se afastando.

- Sango, não posso mais mentir para mim mesmo. Cansei desta palhaçada de amor que vivemos.

- C-Como assim?

- Não quero mais enganar você. Não posso! Meu coração não me permite isso. Não posso mais te causar ciúmes, talvez, pedindo para outras garotas parirem um filho meu. – Deu uma pausa. Sango não acreditava no que estava ouvindo!

- Estou c-confusa.

- Afinal, de que adianta se um dia uma dessas mulheres aceitarem terem um filho meu se eu não estarei ao lado da pessoa que eu realmente amo?

- Miroku-sama...

- Sango... Apesar de minhas atitudes pervertidas e das piadas às vezes inconvenientes, não dá para esconder! Sango, eu amo você!

- Houshi-sama! – Seus olhos estavam com lágrimas.

- Sango-chan! – Exclamou, e na mesma hora, virou-se e deu um beijo em Sango. Foi um beijo inesperado, apaixonado, demorado e não instantâneo. Agora Miroku tentava demonstrar todo amor que sentia em seu coração, tão puro e frágil também.

Separaram-se por um tempo, não por falta de amor, mas sim por falta de ar. Sango estava muito corada, e não achava palavras certas para falar agora.

- Houshi-sama... O que foi isso afinal?

- Sango, você me ama?

- C-Como assim?

_  
Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
o que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim  
meus olhos não param de dizer  
que eu te amo tanto assim_

Nos sonhos sempre vou te procurar  
para poder te falar que sem teu amor   
não há luz calor, o meu mundo é frio  
Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar,  
eu quero te contar  
os meus sonhos, dons da minha vida,  
a cor com todos os tons, do meu amor

Peço para o vento te levar meu beijo  
E te contar que eu te amo, meu maior desejo

Peço para o vento te levar meu beijo  
E te contar que eu te amo, meu maior desejo... 

- Eu perguntei se você me ama!

- Monge...

- Vamos Sango! Por favor, me responda! Eu preciso saber!

Sango estava corada. Agora não poderia escapar. Teria de falar tudo de uma vez, ou então, perder o que ela mais valorizava em sua vida.

- Miroku... Não está obvio que eu te amo? – Disse dando um sorriso meio que de lado.

- Sango! – Tinha os olhos brilhando, de imensa felicidade que sentira ao ouvir essas palavras.

E se beijaram. Foi um beijo bem mais longo do que o primeiro. Até esse ponto, é o que sei da história. O que aconteceu depois... Só eles sabem.

By Kik-chan (12/05/2005)

Fim

Oi! É meu segundo one-shot que dá certo! Nuca tinha escrito uma história da Sango e do Miroku, escrevi essa dedicando para uma amiga minha, a Aninha (Sango! Te adoro, Ni!) Espero que vocês tenham gostado!Beijos!

Músicas: "Maior Desejo" e "Seu sorriso" – temas finais da série InuYasha


End file.
